


Human male x (mostly) male fae

by Mscookie4you



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fae & Fairies, Human/Monster Romance, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Monsters, Parent Death, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mscookie4you/pseuds/Mscookie4you
Summary: Human man comes home from college to find his childhood fae friend. Deep(ish) conversations and smut ensues. The fae is based off the jewled praying mantis.





	Human male x (mostly) male fae

His milky eyes stared into your blue ones as he pushed against you, his claws raking over your body. Your mind was racing, what he had just told you was earth shattering but it seemed to matter less as more blood went to your cock. Backing up, you tried to organize your thoughts. Now he was nibbling at your neck and you could barely remember your name. Your name. Finding your voice you said, "Wait. Please. I want this to happen but I need to understand everything a little more first." Stroking his cheek, you wait for him to say something. He nods and sighs. With his head hanging low, he takes your hand and leads you to the bed. You both sit. "Where do you want to start?" he asked, not lifting his head. You're not sure, he had told you you had belonged to him since you were a baby because your parents sold you to him. That raised a lot of questions. "Well..." your eyes wander over his body, you were still semi-hard. Trying to snap yourself out of it, you ask, "Why are you so big all of a sudden? And since when can you talk? I don't remember you saying anything when I was growing up." You were going to keep the questions light but all of a sudden your emotions got the best of you. "And why did you leave me when I went to college? You could've stayed in my dorm or in my bag. You used to do that in high school. I missed you so much. I even tried to convince myself you didn't exist. I thought I was crazy!" You were sad, angry, and confused; you needed answers. Without lifting his head he answered, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't stay with you. I'm so sorry. I just... panicked. I was so scared you would reject me now that you were older. That you would stop wanting me. I...." You could see tears falling into his lap, you lay a hand on his back right above his wings. You were still hurt but you couldn't stand seeing him cry. He shudders and starts to talk again. "I realized that the love I felt for you changing. When your parents first sold you to me I was young, barely what you would consider a teenager, and I didn't really know what to do with you. I didn't want to raise you but I was already so possessive of you, I couldn't bear the thought of leaving. I shrunk myself down so we could be friends. This is my normal size." He gestured at himself with his bent arms. You rub gentle circles on his smooth back, waiting for him to finish. After a moment he continued, "I honestly don't know why I never talked to you. At first, when you were just a baby, I didn't know what to say. I had never been around babies, let alone human ones! What if I messed you up somehow? So, I just avoided talking. Then it became a habit, and once you started becoming a man, I was worried if I talked to you, you'd stop talking to me. Everything you'd shared with me, all the secrets and the late night whispers, I didn't want them to stop. I didn't want anything you said to me tinged with embarrassment." You relax a bit, you were beginning to understand. "That's when I started realizing my love was changing. It was becoming deeper and less defined. When you started seriously talking about the girls in school I thought I would be ok, just like when you were a child with crushes. I was, for the most part even when they became more than just an infatuation. But when you confided to me that you might like boys too, I was..." he paused and took a very deep breath, holding it for a moment. You put the hand that wasn't on his back in his lap. He put his claw over it and continued, "I became enraged with jealousy. As I usually present as male, I thought of myself in more direct competition with these boys. Deep down, I also became hopeful, which only fueled my anger. You were mine! I owned you! Only I know your true name and only I ever would." His wings fluttered with the remembered anger and when he finally lifted his head, his eyes seemed to glow. Strangely you felt your dick stir, apparently you were not at all offended by his devotion to you. You shifted, trying to hide your reaction. His head shot down, his face the picture of concern. "Please don't be upset with me. Please, please don't be scared of me. I... my kind are very possessive and sometimes it comes out aggressively but I would never, not in a million years, hurt you. I would die first. I would throw myself off a cliff with words of love on my lips. I would fight an entire army unarmed but for a word from you. I would throw myself into an open flame in reverence of you. All of these I would do gladly before I cause you to shed a single tear!" At some point during his declaration he had stood, one arm raised, all four feet firmly planted, and wings spread. You chortle, "Sit down before you break something, you over-grown praying mantis. There's no need for the dramatics, I was just getting comfortable." When he sits back down, an abashed look on his face, you bump his shoulder. "I imagine if I ever hear you talking about other people I'd get bent out of shape too." His white cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink and you make a mental note to make him blush often. That would have to wait, though. You wanted more answers. "I would like to ask a few more questions." You say with uncertainty. He nods his head so you continue. "I feel like I should know my own name. Even if I didn't give it freely I should still know it. And I'd like to know your true name. I understand completely if you don't want to give it to me." You rub your hands together nervously, you remember lore about fae and names but you can't help asking."I would never use it to hurt you. I'm also not sure I want to keep calling you Beanie. It was fine as a kid but I can't really imagine it now. There is no way I can call that out during sex. It would definitely ruin it for me. How did that start anyway? I don't remember." You notice his eyes start to glow again at the mention of sex. Steeling yourself for your last question, unsure if you want to know, unsure if he wants you to, you pause. Finally morbid curiosity wins out. "Also," you pause, uncertainty almost winning out, ultimately you decide to continue, "what did my parents sell me for? I just think it might help me, I don't know, cope, I guess?" His eyes were full of concern as he answered, "I can answer all but my name easily. That will take some explaining." You nod, you expected it to be complicated.  
"Your parents sold you for beauty. They wanted to look like people from magazines. Unfortunately, they had about as much depth as the pictures they envied. Oh no, I am sorry, I probably shouldn't talk bad about them, especially so soon after..." he trailed off, studying your face.  
"No, it's ok," you reply, "I don't have any illusions about them. It could have been much worse but they wouldn't have won any awards. They always did care more about themselves than me. I mean for god's sake they sold me to a fae!" The tiny bit of anger you felt caught you off guard. Your parents had died in a car accident just two months earlier, and you surprised even yourself with how little sadness you felt. It was more like casual acquaintances had passed as opposed to your parents. They never really treated you like their child, more like a guest in their house. That's part of why Beanie had meant so much to you, he was the only one you really had to talk to. Once the kids at school realized you liked boys as well as girls they pretty much started ignoring you, or worse. You shrug, now that Beanie was back it didn't seem to matter. The next thing he answered was your name. He leaned close so he could whisper it in your ear. Immediately your skin erupted in goosebumps and you shivered. After you heard it you felt like a piece of yourself that you didn't even know was missing was filled. You felt calm and happy. To thank him you gave him a hug, burying your face in the crook of his neck. His skin was cool against yours. It made you want to lick and kiss him. You almost had when he started talking again. "Do you still want to know my name?" He murmured into your hair. Your lower head argued with your upper for a second. Finally they reached a compromise. You nod as you start kissing his cool skin. His blue tongue flicks out to wet his lips. "I need to explain what that means first." You feel him swallow against your lips. "It's rather complicated, especially since I already know yours. It could change a lot. I want you to know that I am one hundred percent ready to tell you if you agree but I don't want you to feel pressured to. Agree I mean. It's entirely your choice." You nip his neck, hoping it will hurry him along. Instead he moans loudly, tilting his head to give you better access. Being the disciplined soul you are, you bite him again. And again, this time harder, licking and kissing it to ease the sting. "What's your name?" you whisper against his neck. He shivers, "It's important you think about this, ok? It's a big deal." He cuts off as your hands start roaming over his body. You assure him you will, your voice thick with lust. "Then behave for a minute!" You hear amusement behind the breathlessness in his voice. With a smirk you sit up and fold your hands in your lap. This proves to be slightly difficult considering the tent that's formed in your pants. It also draws Beanie's attention to said tent. His eyes start to glow and a wicked grin spreads on your face. "Hey! This is important remember? I'm trying to be good so you should be too." You can practically see him mentally shake himself. "Ok. Seriously let's just finish talking about this so we can put that," his eyes drift to your crotch, "to good use. So I'm sure you know a little about how important names are to fae." You nod, trying to focus while blood is rushing away from your brain to attend to other matters. "That's how I technically own you, I know your true name. If you knew my true name you would have some power over me." You nod again. "Things are a little different if you exchange true names with another. It's kind of like a human marriage but more binding. Our lives would be irreversibly intertwined. To the point that if one of us were to die the other would almost certainly follow. It would also grant you longer life. If you consider our life spans, we are almost the same age. We live about five times as long as humans. You also might be able to tap into my power. Some humans can and some can not, but it's likely. It would be disorienting to say the least. Because of your longer life and possible magic it would be hard for you to have human friends. You could never be close to another human." With wide eyes you contemplate everything he told you. You see now why he was nervous. Thinking of the few friends you made at college (people were more accepting there than in high school) you try to make a decision. No family to speak of, certainly no childhood friends, but still no friends would be hard. A thought strikes you, "You said I couldn't be close to another human, but I could still talk to and hang out with them, right? I mean, it's okay going out for a drink with a group of friends or whatever just no deep connections, right? I've never had a meaningful relationship with anyone except you, so I think I can manage that." When you look up you see pure happiness in Beanie's eyes as he answers, "Yes! Yes, that will definitely work! We will have to move around a lot to dissuade suspicions though. Will that be okay?" He taps his claws together and you see how nervous he is again. You tell him it will be perfect, that you've always wanted to travel. "Great!" He says fluttering his wings excitedly, "I can even put on a glamour to go out with your humans. If you would like that, I mean." You nod, it will be nice to have someone to show off. And someone to go home with. "So about what you can call me, I think... yours would work quite well."  
"Why Beanie, was that a proposal?" you say slyly. He blushes a deep pink and nods without meeting your eyes. You grin widely as you lift his chin up, kissing him hard. As you climb into his lap you can't remember ever being this happy. When he pushes your shirt up, all thoughts leave you, all you can focus on is his skin on yours, the way his claws rake over your back. You are already hard but as he nibbles and sucks on your neck and chest, occasionally grazing a nipple, it becomes almost painful. He grabs your rear and pulls you closer, you moan. This was the most exciting experience of your life and it had barely started. You touch him everywhere you can while he works on your fly. Its proving to be a little difficult with his claws, eventually you can feel his frustration so you slide off of his lap. You start to undo the button when something catches your eye. Hanging between Beanie's two sets of legs is the most interesting and delicious looking cock you have ever seen. It's easily the length of your forearm, the tip looks like a blunt pyramid, right under the tip is skinny but it gets thicker closer to the base. You estimate the width goes from one finger to three. Button forgotten, you sink to your knees and scout closer. As you bring your face close to the tip you smell a very unique musk. Your already painful erection starts to weep precum, you squeeze yourself through your pants. You put a hand on the base, where you now notice an opening, that explains why you've never seen it before, it must only come out when he's aroused. Deciding to explore that later, you take him into your mouth. He's bitter, far more bitter than anything you've ever tasted, but after the initial shock you rather like it. You lick and suck your way lower, moving your hand to establish a rhythm. Hearing the cute chirping noises Beanie was making spurred you to try taking him deeper. Eventually your gag reflex and the need for air win out and you pop your mouth off but continue stroking him with your hand. With your other hand you finish undoing your pants so you can kick them off. You squeeze your rigid cock, giving it some much needed friction. Beanie's eyes are glowing brilliantly now, strangely Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer pops into your head and you have to stifle a laugh. When he asks what you are laughing about you tell him not to worry about it. You also mention you have some lube in your desk. He hums loudly, picks you up, and flips you so you are on you hands and knees on the bed. Next thing you know he is licking you up and down. You have to focus not to cum right then, "Please," you moan, "please more." He hums again and sticks his tongue deep inside you. You cry out while even more precum coats you. "Where?" you hear from behind you, its confusing to yout lust addled brain, he obliviously knew where, he was just there. "Where's the lube?" Ah, now you understand, you tell him, enjoying how deep and commanding his voice sounds. Suddenly something cold hits you, you barely have time to react when it's followed by a claw. He's being careful not to scrape you, and it feels amazing. The pressure is gone as suddenly as it appeared, you whimper at the loss until you feel a different, softer pressure. You notice now his front legs are on the bed next to your knees, making him lean over you. The point of his tip is flush against you when he asks if you are ready. "Yes! Please, I'm ready!" You've never been more ready for anything in your life. As he slowly pushes into you you feel a slight stretch as his head enters you. He's going slow and you're grateful, you weren't as ready as you had thought. Luckily he was so skinny, it was a nice stretch instead of a painful one. He also seemed to have used plenty of lube. You arch yourself back slightly, he hisses and leans down, whispering things in your ear. He tells you you are his and how much he loves you, saying your name almost reverently. You're so focused on his words you barely notice that he's over half way inside you, he's thicker there and it feels amazing. You rock backwards right as he thrusts forward and just like that he's completely inside you. You both freeze. You can feel him shaking against you, wanting to move. After you realize it hadn't hurt at all, that's what you want too. You push against him and wiggle. He hisses as he pulls out, leaving only his tip inside of you. You cry out when he thrusts himself fully inside you. When he does it again you're lost, you grasp you aching cock. You only pump it three times before you cum. He fucks you hard as you spill, chanting your name, following not long after. Its seems he will never stop, you feel completely full and can feel his cum running down your legs. You are starting to cramp when he ruts against you, finally spent. You roll over as he climbs down, deciding to clean up later. He awkwardly arranges himself next to you. You nuzzle close to him. "It will last longer next time, my heart." He says shyly. "Oh, my love," you answer with a chuckle, "it was perfect. Now, tell me. What's your name?"


End file.
